


Sanders Sides One-shot book

by GingerSnipps



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerSnipps/pseuds/GingerSnipps
Summary: I had an idea, so I'm making a one-shot book. There will be a variety of ships, and some stories won't have any ships at all. (It may also include additional short stories with the settings/characters of any AU stories I write, such as A Trip Through Time, but I will specify in the notes if I write any of these and provide spoiler warnings.)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	1. Brain Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any specific requests, you can leave a comment and I'll try to write a short story for it. They can be anything or any ship from light-hearted, to fluffy, to angst EXCEPT I will not write smut or remrom. 
> 
> (Also, no I don't have a cover yet, but I'll make one.)

“Heyyy, Logan” Virgil drawled as he entered the logical side’s room, drawing out the ‘ey’ in ‘hey’. 

Logan looked up from the book he was reading. “Yes, Virgil?”

Virgil leaned against the doorframe to Logan’s study and took a deep breath. “.....Thomas had a slushie and the effects are going to kick in soon!” He blurted, before escaping the room and running back into the central area of the mind palace. 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Logan nearly screeched, which was an unusual deviation from his standard composure. 

He leapt from his armchair and raced down the hall, following Virgil. He had barely enough time to skid to a stop before he was completely frozen from head to toe. With his arms slightly outstretched to balance himself, and his eyes widened in terror, it was as if he had been trapped in a solid block of ice. Except there was no ice, not literally anyway. He was simply stuck, and forced to watch as the chaos unfolded. 

“Aha yes bitches! Here we go!” Remus shrieked as he somersaulted into the room. “Although, I personally would have gone with melted deodorant that was refrozen into creative dildo shapes.”

Roman wasn’t far behind. “Yes! Free reign! Oh, all the _ideas!_ ” He sprinted into the room after his twin and promptly did a full gymnastics routine, including a cartwheel, roundoff, back handspring, and a back tuck to top it all off. He then whipped out his beautifully manicured sword and swung it wildly, not paying much attention to what he hit with it. 

Patton; meanwhile, was nearly in tears in a corner, cradling pictures of kittens and puppies. “They’re just… so darn… adorable...” He sniffed. “AND I CAN’T HAVE THEM.” 

Virgil had climbed on top of the refrigerator and was hanging upside-down off the side, not caring that his face had begun turning blue. 

And Janus? Janus had jumped and hissed the moment the twins entered the room, he backed into a corner and stood pressed against the wall, watching in just as much fear as Logan as the madness unraveled. 

Remus screamed. He screamed a few times, actually. He and Roman began an intense battle that had started as simply Roman making weak attacks with his sword while Remus tried to bash his brother’s head in with his morning star, but had quickly evolved into the two abandoning their weapons and full on attempting to tear each other apart with bare hands. 

Logan made a mental note to educate Thomas on the dangers of consuming excess carbohydrates, specifically sugars. Specifically, slushies. 

_Just a few more minutes until this is all over, and I will be able to put an end to this chaos…_ He thought desperately. 

Virgil fell down from the refrigerator and gasped as he hit the ground hard. However, instead of getting up from the floor, he lay face down and made low growling noises into the floor. 

“ _Janus, I don’t think you realize just how cute they are._ ” Logan heard Patton say, with a threatening glint in his eye. “ _You will take me to the precious baby animals and convince Thomas to adopt ALL OF THEM_ ” 

Janus shot Logan a panicked look and mouthed, _Help me._

Logan responded with a glare that said, _Of course, let me just- Oh wait. I cannot move._ _  
_ Janus rolled his eyes, before being dragged off by Patton to… who knows where.  
_CRASH!_ Logan’s attention was jerked to where Remus had shoved Roman into a wall, creating a massive indentation in the wall. 

If Logan could have sighed, he would have done so, so dramatically Roman would have been proud. 

_Excellent. Fixing that will be a wonderful usage of my time._ He thought sarcastically. _It shouldn’t be long now before-_

And he was free. He stumbled a bit, never having quite lost his momentum, but he righted himself and rushed over to where the twins were still attacking each other. Logan honestly couldn’t tell if they truly intended to harm each other or not. He pulled them apart and spoke to them both individually. 

“Remus- stop screaming- sit down, and _stay there._ ” He turned to the other twin. “Roman, come with me.”

He turned, making sure Roman was following him, and began to walk toward where Patton had wandered off with Janus, but stopped along the way to halt Virgil’s attempts to combine energy drinks with coffee into a “Miracle Death Potion”, as he’d called it. 

“Virgil, something tells me enduring a sugar rush as well as his own anxiety overdosing in caffeine would be neither healthy, nor enjoyable for Thomas. I, and everyone else here would appreciate if you refrained from doing so.” Logan stated matter-of-factly. 

“Ugh, _fine_.” Virgil groaned, an annoyed expression settling on his face. “You never let me do anything that could result in death.” He muttered under his breath as Logan continued on his search for Patton and Janus, Roman barely in tow. The creative side seemed to get more and more distracted as the two of them walked. 

“Roman! If you stop at one more mirror to serenade yourself, I will leave Remus to physically harm you.”

“But, Pocket Protector! I’ve hardly sang at all today!”  
“Is that so? Because I specifically remember trying to convince you to be quiet and stop singing the entirety of the Tangled soundtrack just earlier this morning.”  
“It was stuck in my head!”  
“The entire soundtrack?” Logan raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes!” Roman shouted defensively. 

“Just keep walking.”

They found Janus being dragged in a circle by Patton in the latter’s room. 

Patton kept muttering the same thing through tears as he paced slowly, “I want them all…. I want them all….” 

Janus looked rather bored as he let Patton drag him slowly in circles. 

“Oh, how horrible. You’re back.” Janus gave a small smirk. “Take your time.” Sarcasm dripped from his voice. 

Logan convinced Patton to let go of Janus and to follow him and Roman. 

“Will there be puppies? And kitties?”

“Um. Yes. Come along.”

He led them to the Imagination and left Roman and Patton to create as many small animals as necessary. 

He quietly closed the door behind him as he exited the room, breathing a heavy sigh of relief, before he looked up to see Janus failing to examine his nails, as he was wearing gloves. 

“I’m _un_ impressed. You got them under control even quicker than last time.”  
“You could have assisted.” Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, but what fun would that’ve been?” 

“I do recall you did not view the predicament as ‘fun’ a few minutes ago.”

“Oh, _do_ lecture me, I totally don’t need to be making sure Remus hasn’t killed anyone.” Janus spun on his heel and walked back down the hall. “Oh, and that wall will need fixing!” He shouted, not looking back. 

Logan grit his teeth. “I’m _aware_ of that, thank you.” 

_This is the LAST time Thomas consumes any frozen, sugary food. Or so help me._ Logan thought with increasing frustration. 

_It wasn’t the last time, believe it or not._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I don't really know what this one is. I had an idea and I just kinda... wrote it. And then I posted it, so here we are. But anygay, I hope you enjoyed and I'll catch you later ladies, men, and non-binary friends! Seeya!


	2. Snow Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamus/Dukeceit - A random AU where they're husbands living in a cottage in the middle of nowhere and Janus is blind and Remus is mute, I guess. I don't really know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something for the holidays, except this is really just more like cold weather but whatever-

Janus curled his legs closer to his chest and pulled another blanket on top of himself. He leaned on the arm of the sofa and, shivering, clutched his mug with the hand not holding the blanket. He could hear the fire crackling just across the room, but it was like the heat just dissolved into the air once it touched him, for he was still freezing. He set his mug down on the table next to him and burrowed his face in the blanket, trying to conserve as much warmth as possible. 

He had just turned the arm of the chair into a headrest when he heard footsteps approaching him. He shifted slightly so he was curled into an even tighter ball while poking his head out of his blanket lasagna. He heard the person get close and felt another two blankets being placed on top of him before he was lifted slowly off the couch and into his husband’s arms. He leaned against him and exhaled softly. 

“Where are you taking me, Re?” Janus whispered. 

Remus continued walking and Janus took that to mean he wasn’t getting an answer.

He stuck his tongue out at him. “It’d better not be somewhere cold. I would  _ so _ much like to be even more at risk of getting hypothermia.”

Remus shushed him and kept walking. Janus suddenly felt the air around him drop in temperature. “Gah-  _ Why? _ Release me so I can go back to the useless fire!”

Remus snorted and obeyed his command by dropping him into about a foot of fluffy snow. Janus shrieked as the cold and wet soaked through his blankets. A minute later he was picked back up and re-wrapped in his blankets. 

“Why are you like this...” Janus shivered. “What did you even bring me out here for?”

As if in response, Remus set Janus back down, but gently on his feet this time, taking the blankets elsewhere. He then placed an arm around Janus’s waist and took his hand in his own.

“You... want me to dance with you?” An affirming squeeze to his hand answered ‘yes’. In his shock from the cold, he hadn’t noticed soft music playing from... somewhere; now the notes filled his ears and he decided maybe the useless fire could wait a bit longer for him to return. “Okay.” He felt a soft smile slowly spread on his face as they began to dance. 

As they moved slowly back and forth with the music, Janus felt like he could melt into his husband’s arms, despite the cold. The wind bit at his face and his slippers were soaked but he didn’t care because  he wanted to live in this moment for eternity. 

“This is nice.” Janus murmured softly. “I would  _ hate _ if we ever did this again.” He winked. Remus suddenly dipped him and he laughed as he was brought back up. “Totally  _ don’t _ warn me next time, Re.” 

A few minutes passed before Janus leaned close to him and whispered lightly, “I love you.” 

Remus kissed him in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too sickeningly sweet? Probably. Did I have a single other idea? Well yeah, one. But then I had to sacrifice that for convenience so here we are. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed even though this is so short- *that's what a one-shot is, ginger* -and I'll see you later ladies, men, and non-binary friends!


End file.
